


Glitra Week Day Five: Supernatural Creatures

by EmilliaGryphon



Series: Glitra Week 2020 [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adventures, Catra hates magic, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Girlfriends - Freeform, Glimmer is magical, GlitraWeek, GlitraWeek2020, Tumblr: Glitra Week, can you blame her, post-cannon, protective gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: Written for GlitraWeek on Tumblr! Even though it is well passed a week! There is something strange stalking the Whispering Woods. Catra and Glimmer to to investigate.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer, Glimmer/Catra, Glimmtra, Glimtra - Relationship, Glitra - Relationship
Series: Glitra Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939195
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Glitra Week Day Five: Supernatural Creatures

“Why are we even here Sparkles?” Catra whined, her tail nearly stick-straight. All around her, the woods hissed and whispered with unseen noises, true to its name. Just ahead, Glimmer strode forward easily navigating the thick roots and cumbersome rocks on the forest floor, her pink lantern held aloft. 

“Villagers are reporting a strange creature in this part of the woods stealing their food.” She climbed over a fallen tree and continued on. Catra quickly leapt over it, determined not to lose the queen in winding labyrinthine forest. 

“Don’t you have like….court people to do this sort of stuff for you?” Catra’s ears twitched at the sound of some shrill call somewhere far off. 

“What was that?!” 

Glimmer stopped, eyes shifting in the dark. They reflected nicely in Catra’s vision. Pink grey shimmering eyes. She bit back a small smile. Still feeling giddy that Glimmer...the queen of Brightmoon was her girlfriend. 

“Whatever it is, it’s gone now.” 

Catra’s ears twitched, none too sure. Glimmer stepped closer to her, brow furrowing. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Catra’s tail twitched, her eyes shifting in the dark. Small bulbs of yellow magic drifted along on the breeze. To anyone else they would be peaceful, enticing even, but to her…

“Catra,” she snapped to attention at Glimmer’s soft lips, pecking a cheek onto her cheek. “What’s wrong?” 

“Its….it’s all this magic. This place is weird,” she curled her arms around herself, reluctantly starting to walk again. This time, Glimmer walked by her side, her free hand sliding into Catra’s. She entwined her fingers in the Magicat's grip and squeezed a little. 

“I know,” she sympathized. “But I use magic, Adora is magical.” They shuffled forward, Glimmer deftly leading her through the dense brush. 

“So did Shadow Weaver,” Catra muttered dryly. That’s what it was after all. She had come to realize through Perfuma’s weekly sessions. Her disdain of magic wasn’t based in her past resentment for Adora.  _ It was Shadow Weaver. It has always been Shadow Weaver. _

Glimmer tightened her grip on Catra’s hand, her whole body going rigid. Catra stroked Glimmer’s knuckles, even as they nearly tripped over another vine. 

“It’s fine...it’s just...it is what it is,” she shrugged it off. Glimmer offered a sympathetic smile, turning away from the terrain ahead and illuminating both their faces with her lantern. Shimmering soft pink. It made her face alight, mesmerizing. Catra cold watch those sparkles forever. 

“I’ll never hurt you Catra. Not with magic, or anything else. We promised, remember?” Catra’s heart fluttered. “I know you don’t like magic. You have every reason not to.” 

“It’s not all bad Sparkles,” she shrugged. “Your proof of that.” 

Glimmer smiled, making her grin even more.  _ That’s the only magic I want.  _

“AHHHHH!” 

Catra and Glimmer screamed, spinning. Claws out and magic ready. 

“What the….!” Glimmer shouted, 

“Don’t hurt her!” Catra sprang, leaping forward to...Glimmer’s grip tugged her back. 

“It’s okay! Look!” The magicat followed the queen’s gaze toward...Catra swallowed a laugh. The creature before them was...small...and..fluffy. With a long agile tail and two pointed ears much like her own. 

“I think it’s a….a warecat,” Glimmer dissolved her magic and crouched down to the little animal’s level. It hissed, red eyes glowing. Catra stood still, her own feline reflexes ready to pounce. 

“What’s a warecat?” 

Glimmer giggled,

“Contrary to their name, they aren’t too dangerous. It’s probably stealing food from people because it’s hungry. They don’t usually live around here.”

It made a cooing sound. Catra blinked in disbelief. 

“Can you...can you hear it?” 

The warecat hissed again, this time less threatening. 

“Yeah I can hear it,” Glimmer answered. 

“Can you?”

Catra reached out a hand hesitant, like she had done with Melog what seemed like so long ago now. 

“No...I mean can you hear it talking?”

Glimmer nudged her playfully, 

“Looks like you got some magic in you after all Cat-Ra.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this one to be honest. I more wanted it to be about Catra's relationship to the supernatural/magical than anything else. I know her "understanding cat creatures," is probably less magic and more the fact that she's a magicat. But hey...I took some liberties! Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
